


Elsword Adventures

by DaymanTomoe



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Too much Add puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaymanTomoe/pseuds/DaymanTomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of Elsword suddenly are thrown into a strange new world; complete with monsters, mayhem, and yes, adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Challenger Approaches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The El search party stirs up trouble with their arrival, and a little girl intercepts!

The air was crisp, the moon was full, and I was just  _dying_ to sink my teeth into something! Actually, I'm not a vampire, but I am really hungry! "Ca-ther-rine! Make some foood..." I called down the narrow stone hall.

Catherine poked her head through the hallway, her long red hair was frizzy and messed up. I chuckled. "I just made you some damn food! You know we only have so much." She leaned back into the kitchen for a moment, and came back with a banana. "Besides, we need to get started with your training today. You remember how to perform the simple flame enchantment I showed you right?"

"Of course. It was eckt ockt smil smal milliatomcat right?"

Catherine put her hand to her forehead. "Of course not, you dumbass! Where the hell do you even come up with these things?"

"Well  _sorry_ I can't understand your weird magic language, I prefer to speak English."

Just then, a young lady wearing a white lab coat came and nearly slipped down the stairs. As she regained her composure, she straightened her purple hair and small round glasses. "G-guys, there's something happening."

"Well, out with it," I said.

"Um, well, there was a big bright light to the east."

Catherine wolfed down the rest of her banana. "Why didn't you say that earlier then? Go get Kyle, we're setting out." She glanced back at me. "You too Storm."

 

Far to the north, there was a large fortress, fitted with tall spires and ominous green flames. The castle was very simple, it had a dining hall, several bedrooms, a dungeon underneath. Really, it was very generic compared to others I'd seen. At the very top of this fortress was a tower, more like a cone than a cilinder, which contained the master suit. Inside, the room was filled with green objects, with a fancy chandelier and a big cushy bed. "Oh?" The young woman who occupied this room looked out the window. "I think we might have a visitor... First though, I'll have to make sure they can handle it here." She picked up a small object on her dresser and waved her hand over it. "Maru-chan!"

Within the castle, the walls echoed her words. The girl in question had been eating noodles in the dining hall and looked up to answer. "Yes? What is it Beverly?"

"I need you to go check out a magical disturbance on the east coast. Just a mile or two south of Kawakuro Island. Make sure you bring your new sword, I'd love to see how it handles!"

"Of course, should I go tell Mother?"

Beverly paused for a moment. "Hmm, nah. I wanna see her face when she figures out you're gone! Now you'd better hurry up before that Battlefront gang gets there. Bye!"

Maruko finished eating her cup of noodles and promptly made her way to the east wing of the castle, where there was a small room with a glowing design on the floor. The walls held similar patterns, as did the ceiling. Just before the doorway, Maruko entered something into a panel on the wall and stepped into the center of the room. Moments later, the room flashed white, and the girl was gone.

 

Meanwhile, at the source of the disturbance, three individuals suddenly crashed into the sand, throwing the beach turf high into the air.  Soon, a red-haired boy gets up and looks around. ' _Where are we...?'_ He gasps as he suddenly remembers the other members of his party. "Aisha, Rena, get up!"

Slowly, the one with the purple hair begins to get up. "Did we make it?"

"I don't know," says the red-head, "but I think there's something in the distance." He points towards the thick forest which covered the entire coastline. Beyond the trees lay a large rock structure, which appeared to be almost manmade in the unusual angles and cavities which dotted it's surface.

"Wait Elsword..." The purple haired girl inspected herself for a moment, then Elsword, and then the other girl who still lay in the sand. Was it just her, or was the group looking a bit... smaller? "Elsword, I think we've all gotten younger... I mean look, you're no longer a Lord Knight! We're vulnerable now, we should go find shelter and get our bearings."

"Right. Let's head over to that rock we saw! We can find a good vantage point from there." Elsword picked up the other girl in the sand and began walking in the direction of the strange formation. Purple-hair sighed, and followed him into the woods.

 

After walking for about ten minutes, Purple-hair stopped the group. "Hold on, something's coming."

Elsword drew his... sword. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it!"

"No, it'd be better if we ran until we knew where we are."

For a minute, the two stared ahead into the wilderness; the forest remained silent. Then, suddenly, the sky flared with a bright light, and a young green-haired girl appeared holding a large glowing broadsword. With a crash, the girl landed in front of them. "I am Maruko Satsuharu, you are trespassing on our land."

Elsword stepped up, "How were we supposed to know that?! We don't even know where we are!"

Maruko lowered her broadsword. "I'm sure if you'd follow me to the castle, I'm sure my mother can explain everything. In exchange for this information however, we would like you to do us a favor. My mother will explain this task as well. Will you go?"

Aisha thought it over; her gut told her that it was a trap, but that sword looked to be filled with magical energy, and it seemed as if this girl knew how to use it. On top of that, they needed to get back. "Fine."

"Not fine!" A voice broke out of the silence of the trees. Three people jumped out, weapons drawn. One was Storm, who had taken up a katana. Catherine had no weapon, but her long silver dress glowed bright with magical runes. The third was Kyle, a tall and thin man who wore a simple tan suit and tie, with a few food stains it seemed. He held a plain longsword enchanted with simple flame augments. Storm readied a firebolt spell, "Get out of here you guys, we've got it handled."

Kyle elaborated further. "This girl works for an evil group that lives in the castle in the north."

Maruko glowed suddenly with a green energy. "Butt out! This is none of your business!" Her sword rapidly extended, and when it collapsed, it pulled Maruko at great speed. She slashed out at Kyle, shattering his sword easily.

Hit by the flying girl, Kyle was thrown back, smashing through a rather thick tree. Catherine then turned to his assailant, casting a fireball, but it was blocked by a pale-blue magical barrier. Now realizing how strong this opponent really is, she decides to erect a barrier of her own. "Storm, we have to get these guys out of here. We don't know what we're dealing with!"

Maruko steps back, the barrier blocking her off from both the new kids and the battlefront. "...Fine, take them." She held a hand to a blackheadset. "Just remember, Zero won't take this defeat lightly..." She paused for a moment. "Also, her assistant wanted you to know that, even though it is one of the most cheesy and clichéd lines, we'll be back, and next time, you won't be so lucky! But before I go, she wanted me to give you a present." From seemingly nowhere, Maruko pulls out a small animal, a raptor it looked like. With that, the young swordsman vanishes in a flash of light just as she came.

Soon, the tiny dinosaur begins to grow and grow, and eventually reaches to nearly the tops of the trees. "Storm, grab Kyle, we need to run away!" Shouts Catherine. As the battlefront flees the scene, along with the Elsword party, the dinosaur gives chase, bounding effortlessly over the group and turning to face them.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Why is there a freaking dinosaur? This isn't Jurrasic Park! Also, home security proves to be exactly the opposite.


	2. Home Security Times Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsword figures out that magic is not his forte, and the group end up in a peculiar position.

Catherine casts a quick fireball at the dinosaur, knocking it back slightly. "I'll keep distracting it, head to that base!" The dinosaur roared at her and she threw another fireball.

The rest of the group made a bee-line for the large rock structure. "Isn't that the thing I saw earlier?" asks Elsword.

"Yes, it seems that's their base here," Aisha says.

Storm nods. "Yeah, it's not much, but at least the enemy doesn't know that."

Meanwhile, in the arms of Elsword, Rena finally begins waking up. "...Why's it bump- Holy crap, what's that!" Frantically, she points behind the group. "Is that a freaking T-Rex?!"

"Actually," Kyle starts, "we don't kn-"

"No one cares what kind it is Kyle! It's gaining on us," Storm shouts.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on?!" Rena whines. From behind, the dinosaur is right on the group's heels.

Suddenly, Storm leaps up and out of sight. "Get in the trees, we can't outrun this thing!"

Elsword nods and hops onto a low branch and up to the top of the tree. Aisha follows. With it's prey seemingly nowhere to be found, the dino sniffs around, and finally trots off. Storm looks to the others once it is out of earshot. "Hey, did anyone see what happened to Catherine?"

"I didn't," says Kyle.

"Who's that?" Elsword asks.

"Catherine is the girl with the long red hair and silver dress."

"Oh, then no."

Aisha looks back. The dinosaur hadn't gone very far. "I don't think it would be safe to go back, we should head to your guy's base." Storm and Kyle nod in agreement, and the group makes their way to the Battlefront headquarters.

 

The group arrived soon at a cave entrance a ways away from the structure itself.

Storm gestured inside, "This is it." He pulls a wooden lever inside a crack, loud mechanical sounds are heard, and a stone slab opens up. "Now, careful guys. There are dangerous traps further ahead, and we can't really rely on Saiyuri to disarm them for us. The last time she tried to do that, she sliced our fridge in half with a buzz saw. You have been warned." With that little speech out of the way, Storm and the rest continued on.  
After just seconds, Aisha stopped them. "Hold on. I can sense magic in this area." Meanwhile, Elsword, who had not heard her, promptly stepped onto a strong fire rune which blew up in his face.

"I think he deserved that," says Storm.

"You're heartless!" Rena runs over to the blackened Elsword. A fight then ensued, with Rena scratching at Storm's hair, and Storm doing everything he could to get away from the crazed woman.

Kyle breaks in between them. "Come on guys, we just need to get in the base. Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves." He sighs, and mutters something under his breath, "Noisy kids..."

Another few minutes pass, and the group had traversed through eight traps already, including: An acid pit, a falling ceiling, a rolling boulder, countless fire runes placed strategically throughout the cave, a tightrope walk over a chasm, a magical target shooting puzzle (which unfortunately, Storm messed up the first time, causing the group to be suddenly shocked severely), and an incredibly complex maze of buzzsaws which nearly got the group cut into tiny bite-size chunks (except the agile Rena, who made it through with ease). Lastly, they came upon a large, open room, with magical designs etched on the wall.

"Wow, for once we weren't attacked as soon as we stepped into the room," Aisha remarks. "Still, I'm certain this room is going to be tough."

"Maybe," says Storm. This merited a nasty glare from Aisha, who had clearly demonstrated more knowledge about magic than he had, and clearly knew what she was talking about.

"Why can't I read these runes though. It's gibberish."

"That's because," Kyle explained, "there is an illusion spell on this room which scrambles the meaning of the runes contained within. They say-"

He was cut short as the clueless Elsword stepped inside an invisible magic circle embedded in the floor. Suddenly, the room shifted, and the room became a big field, filled with colorful flowers, and oak trees. "Damn, illusion magic."

Elsword, now aware of his novice mistake, attempted to recover. "That's alright, the exit is just a few yards this way." He then began walking in the direction where there had once been a door, but as he walked even further, and almost over a hill and out of sight, he turned back and returned to the group.

"You obviously don't understand this kind of magic. Our bodies can't move. We're trapped in our minds."

"The way to break the spell is to find and destroy six hexes. Oh, and while we're doing that, a golem will be hunting us down. Additionally, the illusion can change at any moment, in big ways, or even small ways. For example, you're walking over a hill with your buddy, and suddenly, they're gone. They've been transported to a completely different area." Kyle takes a drink from a flask he pulls from his suit. "Lastly, we have a time limit: only one hour. After that, the room will close in and our bodies will be crushed. So, there's five of us, so each of us will have to split up on our own. I will go North, towards where the 'door' should be."

With that, the team split up individually. Storm searched West, Aisha headed Southeast, Rena went South, and Elsword had gone East. Meanwhile, Kyle had walked into a lovely little forest. Kyle's mood certainly did not reflect that of the quaint forest, knowing that either him or his teammates were being hunted down like animals by a giant steel beast. He looked around all the trees for a while, before deciding that the hexes were probably in a temple somewhere, or some other structure. Quickly, he scaled a tall tree and surveyed the area. The forest would end soon, he noticed, at the edge of what certainly looked like a big circle. ' _I wonder what that's all about..._ ' he thought.

Rena, on the other hand, had found herself in a cemetery, shadowed by an equally creepy mansion. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her. "This is a really creepy mansion."

Rena released her breath with a great sigh. "Oh, it's you Captain Obvious....Wait, how come I never heard you coming?"

"That's because I was silent, so I couldn't be heard." Captain pointed over his shoulder. "There's a scary monster over there, we should hide in the scariest place in the mansion. Let's hide in the attic!"

"No, the basement!" Then, Rena looks over to a road leading from the house, where a Chevy Camarro was idling. "Wait, why can't we just get in the running car?"

"Because that would be the obvious decision. Oh, I know, let's hide behind the chainsaws!"

"Mm, yeah OK." Rena and Captain Obvious make for the small shed, a curtain of chainsaws dangling from it's entrance. Quickly, the two scramble behind them, and see a dark shape appear over the hill in the cemetery. "I think I can make out what it is from here..."

"That's a cat," clarified Captain Obvious.

"We should get out of here, I think if anything, the hex is in the basemen-" Rena is cut off as a huge figure bursts through the back wall of the shed.

"OH, YEAAH!"

"It's the Kool-Aid man?!"

"Yes, it is." Sure enough, a giant glass pitcher had begun chasing after them, yelling 'Oh, yeaah!' after breaking through the wall of the dining room in the mansion.

"Come on, it looks like the basement is this way!" The two were stopped however, by a man in a green hat, wielding what looked to be a... vacuum cleaner? Rena smacked him with her bow and kicked him away from the steps. "We don't have time for you Luigi." Downstairs in the basement, there was a huge design on the floor.

"I'm not an expert on magic, but that looks magical."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. How do we destroy it though?" Unbeknownst to her unfortunately, what lay before her wanot one of the hexes they were looking for; it was actually a summoning circle, and as an unsuspecting Luigi stumbles into the circle, he disappears, and a glowing light explodes from the circle. As the blinding light subsides, the exit seals shut, and a person in a large suit of armor stands before them. On his suit reads the number 117, and in his right hand, he holds a really dangerous looking rifle. He fired it at the duo, Rena managing to dodge the high-caliber rounds, but Captain Obvious getting shot to pieces by them. On the bright side though, the bullets tore right through the stone slab blocking her path, and Rena stole out of the basement, the spartan right on her heels.

Meanwhile, in the East, Elsword happened upon a towering tower. Inside, a waiter was waiting tables. "Ah, you've made it just in time. The cooks have just finished cooking several dishes for you and your fellow taste testers to taste and test. Please, sit in this seat we have set up for you."

"Um, ok." The redhead slowly took his seat next to several other taste testers, who were clearly hungry. "So, where's the hex?" He asked the person next to him.

"Pardon? You mean the priceless hexagon shaped polygon platter?"

"No, there's a hex I need to break. I'm running out of time."

The person on his other side held out a watch. "Well if you need time, then try this timeless Timex timekeeper. It tells time down to the tenth of a second!"

At this point, Elsword was getting rather annoyed, but when food arrived at the table, he was happy to dig in. "Enjoying your entre?" The waiter asked. "I must say, it takes a real entrepreneur to employ such enthusiastic chefs with such enhanced culinary skills. They truly are the epitamy of excellence, aren't they, **Elsword?"**

Elsword looked up from his meal. "Excuse me? How do you know my name?"

The waiter looked at him with a diabolical grin on his face. "Why, these spells have a way of looking into your mind. It helps to know what you're thinking when we're trying to kill you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: What's all this magic nonsense? Will Captain Obvious make it? And why is there an evil fancy restaurant in the middle of nowhere?


	3. The Illusory Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still stuck in that illusion, Storm, Kyle, and the El search party run into a strange waiter at a place called Dine at Night.

Startled, Elsword jumped from his seat. "Wait, what did you say?!"

The waiter pulled a cleaver from thin air. "I said, I'm going to kill you!" Elsword swung at him with his sword, but the waiter had vanished. Then, seemingly from every direction, his voice rang out throughout the restaurant. "Whoever said monsters had to be big or scary! In fact, they could be all around you!" Suddenly, the guests at the table revealed various weapons of their own. 

Immediately, the one with the watch swung at him with a huge scythe that stretched end to end. Elsword attempted to block the attack, but saw that he no longer had a sword, and was cut clear across the chest. Realizing at last that you can't win a fight against something you can't hit, with something that doesn't actually exist, Elsword ran for the back, and was blocked by the cooks from the kitchen. "Out of my way!" He yelled as he attempted to run through them.

The waiter's voice appeared again. "You know, I'm pretty sure a 13 year old boy wouldn't be able to simply plow through a line of grown men, particularly if they exist in an illusion world which bends reality." Just as he said, Elsword was stopped easily by the chefs, who threw him into a table in the dining room. "You know what I find interesting, is how you guys always have these traps set up, and yet, even you can't get through them. In fact, I find it hilarious!"

"Shut up you! Tell me where the hex is!"

"Now, why would I tell you that? If I told you where it is, then I might not get out." The waiter chuckled softly and echoed throughout the restaurant. "You know what, I think it would be fun to screw with the rest of your team! Oh, what was her name,  **Aisha** **?"** Suddenly, the walls and ceiling of the restaurant began filling with bars and chains, and the lights dimmed. "Stay put, I'll be right back to serve you dessert!"

The voice left the building, leaving Elsword trapped inside with the chefs and guests without a weapon. He lifted up the table and snapped off the leg. "Guess I'll just have to take care of you guys then..."

 

Aisha on the other hand, was slowly descending into a dark and very deep mineshaft, and soon, she had reached the end of the rope. ' _Crap, what now?'_ She thought. Below, all she could see was darkness, and above, the tiny opening from which she came was hardly visible. Fastening her grip in the rope, Aisha freed her hands and cast a witch light spell, throwing it down into the abyss. From the looks of it, the shaft opened up just a few more feet down, which was a good sign. Carefully, she lowered herself down until just her hands kept her from falling, but couldn't see anything still.

A sound drew her attention upwards; a scratching sound sort of. Suddenly, the rope snapped, and Aisha fell down into the darkness. For about three or four seconds, which feels like an eternity when you're free-falling into a bottomless pit, Aisha plummeted deeper, and finally landed on some sort of spongy material. ' _What the hell is this..?'_ She couldn't see anything, even her previous witch light seemed to have disappeared. Finally, the severed rope crashed onto her head, leaving a sizable headache. Conjuring another witch light, Aisha attempted to pierce the darkness, but the sphere of light was smothered by the oppressive blackness of the cave. Slowly, she decided to take a look around. "So what if my magic doesn't work, I'll still find that hex one way or another. I-I'm not afraid of the dark!" Of course, she knew she was shaking severely, but she started walking forward from where the rope once was.

The spongy material still lined the floor as she walked, her shoes sinking in a little with every step. ' _i hate walking in this stuff, it feels weird!'_ She tried to think to keep her mind busy. "EEK!" She heard a noise from her left and immediately started running in the opposite direction, hitting a wall of the same spongy material as before. "GROSS!" She turned and ran in the direction she was going before, and found a narrow opening in the sponge. She heard the sound again, this time closer, and hurried to get in the crack, liquid oozing out as she squeezed through.

On the other side, she suddenly came into contact with something scaly and very wet. She shrieked again and cast a lightning bolt at it. The thing made a noise, and Aisha made a run for it. After a few seconds of running, she finally placed a barrier around herself, in case that thing came back. "There, that should do it! Now where am I going to go?" She examined her options; it was impossible to tell where this section of the cave led, or what other creatures awaited her. Also, there could be hundreds of different paths branching off from the first room, which branched off into thousands of other combinations which could take days to explore. She guessed there was only.... thirty five minutes left or so until the room closed in on them. ' _better get going then...'_  

 

The west immediately led Storm to a factory setting; steam rose from pipes, the air was hot and humid, and large machines boomed in the metal jungle. "It's so loud in here!" Storm shouted to himself; you could hardly hear yourself think. "I bet there's some sort of central control though!" The passages were tight, and every piece of metal seared his skin. "Ow!" He touched the pipes again. "How do I even get through here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Where the hell is Storm? In fact, where the hell is Aisha? And, will a table leg be enough to take down the evil diners?


	4. A Boring Day At North Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break from the Illusion World confuzzlingness to North Castle, where a certain noodle-eating member of the 'evil team' is finding daily life to be not quite exciting enough...

"Maaaaaaaruuu-chaaaaan!" A voice echoed from above the dining hall. Annoyed, a green haired girl eating an Instant Lunch looked up and shouted back at her.

"I'm eating!"

"You're always eating." This really angered her. It wasn't her fault her training expends so much energy every day! "I need your help!"

"What do you want?"

She paused for a moment and finally let a small 'ah ha' slip. "I need you to kill some demons, Yuusudraviil is getting hungry again."

"I fed him yesterday! He shouldn't need any more demon hearts for another two months, and I know we have some left. You're just trying to make me do stuff for your own amusement!" She got up and disposed of her cup, picking up her broadsword before leaving to go onto the balcony. "I'm going to go train." She sprouted her wings and flew up to Beverly's window. "You're welcome to try and mess with me if you want!" she teased.

Inflamed, Beverly swung the window open. "Oh, it's on!"

 

Meanwhile, in her basement study, a young woman was reading a book and listening to the conversation. She was wearing an open light green vest and a yellow-green dress underneath. Her hair was long wavy and very light brown, and her eyes glowed a mysterious dark blue, indigo she would usually say. She waved her hand over a teddy bear sitting on her desk, and the doll ceased to glow. "Today is going to be one of those days..." she mumbled aloud. On a wall to the right of her desk was mounted three practice dummies, and resting next to one of them was a peculiar saw blade weapon of sorts. It had a long wide handle, with a large green blade.

Slowly, she got up from her book and picked up the weapon, swinging it around a few times in the air. "Now, let's see if we can do it..." She fell into a fighting stance, the weapon facing the dummies and resting behind her shoulder, her feet were wide and her body arched back and slightly to the left. Springing upward suddenly, she spun in a wide circle and decapitated one of the dummies, and threw the weapon at the floor...? It bounced up and her heel caught inside the handguard, swinging quickly as she landed, knocking another off it's post. "Now to get this... RIGHT!" The blade flung from her foot towards her ready left hand. The weapon flew up..... and gashed a large wound in her hand, the dummy crashing to the floor. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! THE LITTLE COCK SUCKER FLEW TOO FAST! GYAAH-DAMN IT! FUCK!" Frantically, she hopped about the room, blood streaming from her hand. Stumbling to her desk, she swiped her free hand over the teddy bear, which glowed faintly green. "BEVERLY, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE IF YOU'RE EVEN HERE!" There came no response, and she kicked her chair into the luckily unlit fireplace. ' _There's also the doctor...'_ she thought, but then grimaced. ' _i'he gotta remember though, that weapon used to be used by him for surgery! That's all right, I'll just sneak in!'_ She grabbed her hand tightly and exited the door. On her way out, she passed by a gigantic blue robot. "Odin, where are you going?"

The robot was almost three times her size, and had a big... panel... sword... rocket... something on his back. He had wide shoulders, and his chest hid many different gadgets and weapons. He turned only slightly, his dark yellow visor glimmering in the sunlight pouring from the open window. "I was about to go fly around a bit, work off some steam." She chuckled a bit at the unintended robot pun. "Don't even start, you know I don't appreciate those kinds of jokes. Where are you going anyway, did you finish that book?"

"No, I was just going to Doc to look at my hand."

"...Good luck." Odin' s tone did nothing to improve the apprehension she felt, but nonetheless, the two parted ways, and continued on.

The halls leading to the infirmary were quiet except the constant clicking of her shoes, and gave her some time to think. Her stomach growled. _'I could really use a sandwich or something. Something with ham...'_

"Hungry?" A voice asked into her ear. She shrieked and jumped away, a mumbled curse escaping her lips as she realized who it was. "Relax!" Lu said, "I'm just having a little fun."

"What's fun for you and what's fun for me are very different. Where's the man servant?"

"Ciel is sleeping right now. It's only been two days and I think he's already in love with that kitty pillow. So I got bored and decided to mess with you!"

"You and Beverly are too much alike..."

"Where are you off to anyway?"

"The infirmary," she mumbled, regretting her recruitment already. _'Come to think of it,'_ she thought, _'I should also report Elsword's arrival to Her Majesty...'_

Luckily, the doctor was in fact not in at the time, and she managed to get her hand patched up, with some annoyance from the tiny demon girl. In the end, she gave up and punted Lu out of a window, landing on a torch and badly singing her shirt! From the infirmary, she proceeded to the highest tower in the castle. Here, she could freely communicate inter dimensionally with the queen of Archom, Rozelia. She activated the altar and an image of the Queen appeared in the liquidy mirror. "Well, how goes the campaign?" she asked.

"The inhabitants here are nothing, but a problem has come up. Are you familiar with the universe 378429AA7?" There came no response from the queen, as she suspected the nation's royalty were not as well versed in interdimensional travel. "Several people have appeared through a portal leading to that universe. They're powerful I've heard, but we may be able to handle them on our own."

"You're my champion, and you have a witch, a dragon, a slew of robots, as well as the most advanced android we have available. Not even the Battlefront could win against that. How's that Mallet-space treating you?"

"It's certainly doing it's job. Is Ash behaving himself? I hope he's not too crazy after what happened, it was kind of strange learning that."

"Don't worry, he's just finished subjugating a new world, I think he'll be quite busy dealing with all the political crap he'll have to deal with afterward!" The two laughed alone in the tower. Despite being royalty, Rozelia was more like a friend, and they often shared moments like this. "Also, I hope you've been keeping an eye on our little otaku? We can't have him learning how to travel interdimensionally accurately."

"Trust me, Storm's a numbskull, he can't even figure out basic fire magic." She looked briefly back at her notes. "One last thing. When am I going to get my certain special something?"

The queen fell silent for a moment. "... I lost it."

"What do you mean 'you lost it'?! That's the most epic and most important thing in our possesion, you can't just lose it!"

 

Meanwhile, Maruko was at her usual training grounds, an isolated clearing a mile or so behind the castle. Here, she had set up a battlefield of sorts, and a small station at the far side with several levers. 'Now to get started...' First, she walked over to the levers, each marked 'wave 1', 'wave 2', and so on. Quickly, she made a few adjustments and walked out into the clearing.

Just outside the clearing however, was the devious little witch, waiting to strike! Turning invisible and flying over to the levers, she began pulling each one until on the last one, a magic circle appeared on the grass around her. A bright light exploded in the clearing, and a cage formed around her. "Maru-chan! What did you do?!"

"See those demon spawners, now you're in one hehe!" As the witch blasted the cage with magic and even tried to slip through the bars, she realized it was futile. "I made all the necessary calculations to ensure it was strong enough to hold you, so you won't be able to escape!"

"...Damn robots," Beverly grumbled.


	5. Absolutely Done With This Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, I realize exactly how shitty these past few chapters have been.

I didn't realize how long the Illusion World would last, and I will finally admit, the whole thing is a piece of shit. It's long, slow, not to mention I did a horrible job describing the thing. So, I've decided to move on. That's right, we're all going to forget the whole thing! The story will resume after everyone gets out, and that'll be that. If anyone actually wants to know how it ends, read the notes at the end. Sorry, I done goofed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the group fails to destroy the stuff in time, but Saiyuri forgot to reset the trap. A big structure appears in the center, completing a massive magic circle. The waiter (who is actually a butler named Hayate) tries to perform a ritual to escape, but is thwarted by the rest of the gang, who are rescued by Saiyuri after she destroys the runes binding the room to the Illusion World.
> 
> Also, for any who are wondering, there is a connection between every one of my works, but you'll have to find out later!


End file.
